Erotica
by moonfaerie326
Summary: She had a dirty little secret, and she only hoped that no one would ever find out. TIVA ONESHOT


**Title:** Erotica

**Pairings:** Tony/Ziva

**Rating: **M

**Warnings:** Not Work Safe (sexual situations) – no known spoilers

**Summary:** She had a dirty little secret, and she only hoped that no one would ever find out.

**AN:** I was scrolling through my lists of stories, and I decided I needed a story for every letter of the alphabet; because I am weird like that. This is my go at the letter "e". Up next will be "g" if you have any ideas!

**Unbetaed. Cause I'm lazy**

P.S JES ENJOY THIS! CAUSE I SAID SO :D

##

_Erotica: Erotic literature or art._

She had a secret, one that she hoped no one would ever find out about. It wasn't that she was ashamed of it, because that wasn't the case; it was just that if a certain someone were to ever find out then she would never hear the end of it.

It was something she had indulged in for as long as she can remember, she had books filled with words and books filled with works of art. It was a way to further her knowledge because at a very young age she had decided she needed to know everything. This was just a step in that endeavor, a step that had remained with her throughout all of her years. Hidden away in boxes beneath shelves and under beds.

This was part of the reason she had subscribed to GSM magazine initially, and she kept it because the articles made her laugh. It also helped to know that she and Tony were reading, well in his case looking, at the same things. She was a little bit surprised that she had never shared this little detail with him, he had been pleasantly surprised to see a Hebrew copy of the magazine in her grasp, she can only imagine his thoughts on finding out she had seen nearly every issue for the past six years.

Nobody knew of her secret, she had always been great at keeping things she didn't want known hidden. If Tony wasn't one for holding things over people's heads for unknown periods of times she might not have felt the need to keep this under wraps.

She had what could probably be considered an unhealthy obsession with erotica, it wasn't a big deal.

##

She had read many novels in her time; erotica in Israel was much more graphic than it was in America, which is what had initially led to her assessment that American men were fairly prudish in nature. She later learned that this wasn't always the case, but that had been her initial understanding.

She pulled her book out of her desk, lunch breaks proved to be a perfect time for reading. McGee and Tony had taken to heading out when given a chance, their friendship stronger than she had ever seen it, and Gibbs was always lurking somewhere it would seem. She stayed at her desk, homemade sandwich at the ready and book in her grasp. She did enjoy a good book.

She was so engrossed in her readings that she didn't notice anyone's return. They all filed in separately, and she continued to read on her body becoming pleasantly heated at the words on the paper. She bit her lip as the steamy romance on the paper heated up, and she smirked as the woman got what was coming to her – that was an American phrase that Tony had said once, she didn't really understand it much.

Her eyes roved over the page, greedily taking what it offered to her and storing it within the recesses in her mind. This was what she enjoyed most about her secret; it allowed her to become someone else if only for a moment, someone who was able to partake in such a romance. She could never be afforded such a vulnerability, it was too much of a risk.

She felt the breath tickling against her neck before her subconscious truly registered in her, and when his voice wrapped her in a cocoon of warmth she shivered. He had a way of doing this to her, but she had been too far gone to hide the signs. "What are you reading?" He was surprised by her reaction, and he smirked as he saw the goose-bumps rise across her skin. "It must be good," his voice was a low husk, and no one was really paying either of them much attention.

She shut her book with a snap, forgetting that he could not read the Hebrew that the book was written in. She was thankful for the plain black cover, affording her privacy that most American novels did not. Nonetheless she hid the book within the back corner of her drawer, and turned to Tony with narrowed eyes. "What do you want?" she questioned sourly. She had been at the best part, it was only natural that he would interrupt her just as it was getting good.

"Lunch has been over for ten minutes," he smirked, his eyes dancing as though he knew her secret, but he couldn't she rationalized, she did such a wonderful job of hiding it.

She glared, logging into her computer as she turned away from him. She was aroused, and his close proximity was doing nothing to rid her of these feelings.

##

The night had come to a close, and her skin was itching and all she wanted to do was sink into a hot bath and finish up her book with a nice glass of wine. She took pleasure in the small things, and that was one of the small things. It calmed her and enticed her all at the same time.

She was nearly done with her report, all her concentration focused on finishing it up so she could get out of there as soon as possible. Just as she saved the file and emailed it to the director there was warm breath on her again. She hated that it still caused her skin to rise as her lust returned, she was so easy.

"I know your secret," he taunted her, and she involuntarily stiffened. Damn him.

"I do not have a secret, Tony," she responded, angling her head a fraction as he moved closer to her. She could see him in her peripherals, and she could see the greedy expression his face held.

"Oh, I believe that you do," he responded, boxing her against her desk even though he knew it was dangerous to his health to act in such away. The fact that he was daring to get this close to her without fearing her retaliations was oddly arousing. Her gut clenched tightly, and she felt her body reacting to him before she could stop it. Damn _her_. "Little Miss Ziva David likes romance novels." His voice was full of schmooze and she whirled on him in response forcing him to back away from her.

She laughed, low in her throat because romance novels were rather tame compared to what she was interested in. She didn't tell him that though, instead she logged off of her computer and gathered her things. Her book included. "Whatever you say Tony," she smirked over her shoulder, making her way towards the elevator without looking back.

##

The bath water was tickling her skin with its heat, the bubbles caressing her skin as she took a sip of her wine. She was nearing the end of her book, and it was only getting more heated with each word that she read.

Her body had begun that empty ache that often happened when she read these novels, but it was one that she welcomed.

Beneath the water her fingers splayed teasingly across her abdomen, tauntingly stroking lower as she continued to read. She did this sometimes, it heightened her body to a point of near pain, and when she finally did get the release her body was reaching for it would be that much sweeter.

The character in her novel had just cried out with her release, and as she read about the man surging forward with haste her belly cinched and coiled as she pictured it in her mind. It was beautiful, and erotic, and that was what she wanted in that moment: A partner that would give her her pleasure, before greedily seeking his own. It sounded wondrous.

Before the man in her book was given a chance to finish there was a knock at the door. She tried to ignore it, but it only grew in volume bursting her little bubble of fantasy more efficiently then the cooling water of her bath. She glowered, setting down her now empty glass on the floor near the toilet before stepping out of the water. She unplugged the tub with her foot, and pulled her red silk robe over her shoulders and hastily tying it around herself.

Whoever saw fit to knock on her door at this time of night was going to get his or her just desserts. A sexually aggravated Ziva was the worst kind of Ziva, at least that was what she had been told many times before.

"What?" she fumed after nearly ripping her door off of her hinges, and she was greeted by Tony's smarmy face again. She counted the merits of hitting him square in the jaw, but eventually decided against it.

She whirled on her heel, storming towards her bathroom to pick up the discarded book. She was going to finish this. It would do Tony well to wait for once in his life.

She came back into the room without further ado, sitting down on her sofa and curling her legs beneath her body in a sense of modesty.

"You will tell me what you are doing here after I am done with my book, yes?" It was not a question as much as it was a statement, and she did not know what she would have done if he had answered her. Strike him brutally in the jugular probably.

She found her place easily, fingers hovering over the words as she read onwards. It didn't take long for her skin to heat up again, and she completely forgot about the man in the room with her. It was like he had never shown up at her door, and she might as well have still been in her bath.

Her heel dug into her place of desire, adding just the right amount of friction that caused her breath to hitch as her eyes greedily skimmed over the words. She didn't feel him move behind her for the third time that day, but when he moved her hair off of her neck she did not stop reading. Instead she continued onward, pushing against her foot further as her breath came out in heaves.

"What are you reading?" he murmured, and she shushed him. It was almost over for the man in the novel, and the sweet feeling in her body told her that she was going to enjoy it quite a bit. Of course it wouldn't be enough to push her over the edge, it never was, but it would be enough to make her need reach summits that caused her body to quiver in such a pleasing way.

"Ziva," he murmured into her ear, placing a kiss against her lobe before she comprehended it. "What are you reading?" he questioned again, and she was so lost in everything that she couldn't help but to answer.

"Erotica," came her breathy whisper even as she still ate the words that were offered to her. She was lost in this moment, it was nearly too much.

He groaned into her ear, sucking the flesh of her neck harshly in a way that told her he was feeling the effects of this moment just as much as she was. "Read it to me," he pleaded, and his fingers came down to untie her robe as she tried to decipher his words. He might as well have been speaking a language that she did not understand, because he had to repeat himself at least once before the words even registered. "Will you read it to me?" He finally asked, in such a sweet murmur that she would be a fool not to comply.

"Yes," she whispered, and she might have been embarrassed by the way her voice broke if his fingers hadn't found its way to her heat, pushing the heel of her foot away so he could stroke at her silken folds.

"Go on," he urged, just as his fingers pushed inside of her, and she read on. Giving him a verbal taste of what he was physically giving to her.

"_His hardened length pounded within her, offering her great pleasure even as her body continued to tighten due to her previous orgasm. Her lips were heavy with words of lust and want, and her eyes felt swollen shut as she clenched them tighter still. She could not describe the way he felt to her, the way his cock molded her insides and caused her to cry out to the heavens. It was a forbidden feeling, and it was one she would gladly participate in again given the chance." _

The passage was broken into fragments due to his ministrations, but the breathier she got the harder he seemed to thrust. It wasn't long before the palm of his hand was rubbing against her clit, and she was arching against his hand as she reached for what only he could grant her in this moment. She wanted it.

"Come on Ziva," he whispered in her ear. His body was pressing against the back of her sofa tightly, allowing at least a little reprieve to his burning erection. She was so into this, and he couldn't help but to become a more than willing partner in this whole situation. He knew that coming over here tonight would be interesting, but he hadn't realized just how much.

She didn't know if he was telling her to read more, or to let go. Either way she just didn't care. As long as he didn't stop she would do whatever he wanted her to do.

"_As she cried out her pleasure yet again he followed her; his erection spilling his liquid essence into her as he pounded harshly against her body. There would probably be bruises later, but the physical presence of this encounter was welcome to her. His muscles were tense above her as he groaned out his exhaustion into her neck. This illicit affair had taken her breath away, and she only hoped that it would happen again." _

She couldn't read anymore, because her muscles were twitching spastically against his fingers as she voiced her approval, loudly. She enjoyed his ministrations, and that combined with the erotic words her book had been supplying her for the past two days proved to be too much. She came against his digits without much preamble, the whimper of his name sounding scratchy to even her ears but she welcomed it nonetheless.

The sound of his breathing in her ear made her body heat yet again, and the fact that she could practically feel his arousal vibrating through his frame was enough to make her fall over the edge again. She was stronger than that though, and when his fingers slipped from inside of her body she only let out a minuscule cry of displeasure: one that he only heard because he was so close to her lips.

"I know your secret," he repeated his words from earlier, and she couldn't help but to think that if this was the outcome of him knowing her dirty little secret than she was glad that he knew.

She would gladly share it with him whenever he asked.

**Reviews would be absolutely lovely. I would enjoy them greatly because they get my blood pumping, and cause me to write more. Who doesn't like writing after all? **

**So review, yes?**


End file.
